smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scared Outta My Mind!
Black Yoshi talks about the ghost of Thomas The Tank Engine Transcript (It is a dark and spooky night, everyone is getting into the spirit of Halloween, by telling scary stories, Sunny is finishing hers) Sunny: And then, they all DIED! Chef PP: That was just the worst scary story I've ever heard. Sunny: Well at least my story of Slenderman killing everyone over eight pages is better than your sad excuse for a story! What, a chef cooking and then puts his head in the pot by accident, that is not scary, just stupid! Chef PP: Well, Sunny some of us can't take that much so I have to lighten up the story somehow. Black Yoshi: Are you saying us cool people can't Handle that much, I'm not scared of anything. Chef PP: I'm calling stupidity on that, but I was referring to Shrek and Jeffy and Bowser Junior Jeffy: (Scared voice) G-G-g-g-reat story, Sunny. Shrek: No, Sara Lee, get off, I'm a man, I don't need my cheesecake! (5 seconds later) Come here! Black Yoshi: Anyway, I got a spooky story for all of you. Chef PP: Oh really, mind sharing it? Black Yoshi: Gladly, now I'm sure you have heard of a children's show called Thomas The Tank Engine. Jeffy: You mean Thomas the Train? Black Yoshi: That too, but its more referred to as Thomas The Tank Engine. Chef PP: Thats what I thought. Who has an actual scary story they want to tell? Black Yoshi: You didn't even let me finish! Sunny: Everyone knows that show called Thomas The Tank Engine, he is blue, he is useful, he had movies about himself, he is popular, used to be a model, now is in CGI and doing chuggington stuff! Black Yoshi: Ahhh, but that's not all about Thomas, i was referring to what happened before he was in CGI. Woody: I know, he caught Shrimpos and took them to Brendam Docks. Black Yoshi: No! What happened was, when he knew CGI was coming, he got angry and told the editors to cancel CGI but they didn't and Thomas got angry and ran over the editors! Bowser Junior: What about the new CGI engines, like Bash, Dash, Hiro, Gator, Timothy, Ferdinand? Black Yoshi: Well, Thomas is why Bash and Dash and Ferdinand never appeared after season 16. Bowser Junior: So Thomas ran over the editors and will run over whoever watches the CGI series? Black Yoshi: Yes. Sunny: I've seen many episodes of the CGI series, and the movies like Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, and others. Black Yoshi: Then Thomas is LOOKING FOR YOU AND WILL DESTROY YOU! Chef PP: Thats it, IF YOU MENTION THOMAS ONE MORE TIME, ILL - (Thomas Runs into Chef PP) AAAAAAA! (Chef PP disappears) Bowser Junior, What.... just happened? Black Yoshi: What did I tell you, Thomas is out to get us! Joseph: Why did the light just flicker? Black Yoshi: Don't know, why did the lights just flicker? Joseph: I know what's going on, your playing a trick on us, aren't you, starting this whole thing with Thomas (Thomas Runs into Joseph) - AAAAAAA! (Joseph is gone) Sunny: Seriously whoever is doing this, please stop? Black Yoshi: Woah! Hey Shrek, what was Ryan's Wooden Railway toy repainted from? Shrek: Uhhhh, possibly Thomas? (Thomas runs into Shrek) AAAAAAAA! (Shrek is gone) Black Yoshi: This is so cool! Sunny: Black Yoshi, are we cursed? Bowser Junior: Don't worry, there are no such things as curses, Sunny, were good, Thomas can't get- (Thomas runs into Bowser Junior) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Bowser Junior is gone) Jeffy: Thomas is an idiot (Thomas runs into Jeffy) AAAAAAAAA, THE BOOGEYMAN, AAAAAAAAA! (Jeffy is gone) Woody: Hopefully Thomas can't get- (Thomas runs into Woody) AAAAAAAA HOLY SHRIMPOS! (Woody is now gone) Black Yoshi: Well, Sunny, just you and me now. Sunny: Black Yoshi, I am super scared now, what is going on? Please tell me! Black Yoshi: Everyone is playing around, that story, I literally faked it, it does not exist! Sunny: Then why does everyone disappear after you mention thom- (Thomas runs into Sunny) OH NO, NOOOOOOOO (Sunny is gone) Black Yoshi: Sunny is with them too, hilarious that he didn't finish the full name. Now time to play call of duty. (Thomas is laughing in the background) Black Yoshi: What is going on? Oh no, I'm scared, can we all move on? Thomas: just you and me, now, Black Yoshi, muhahaha! Black Yoshi: God, is that you? I'm sorry that I tried to kill CharlieBrown678 on Call of duty, he was annoying and you know it! Thomas: OH MY GOSH, SHUT UP! IM NOT GOD! Ahem, I am THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! Black Yoshi: Sorry but I thought you were fake. Thomas: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Black Yoshi: No offense. Thomas: So you thought that story was fake? Black Yoshi: I wouldn't go that far. I am just gonna GET OUTTA HERE, Thomas: Hehehe, silly little Yoshi. (Black Yoshi is running but Thomas stops him) Thomas: WHERE ARE YOU GOING? We have things to discuss, remember? Black Yoshi: This is not real, this is not real, WAKE UP, WAKE UP BLACK YOSHI! Thomas: its real alright, and I'll wake you up, but have you met my friends? Chef PP: Hey, Black Yoshi, about that story of Thomas. Sunny: I thought you said the story was fake, Black Yoshi Black Yoshi: It was! Woody: REPENT, BLACK YOSHI, REPENT! Black Yoshi: THOMAS, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! Thomas: Just what I wanted to hear! (Runs into Black Yoshi) (Black Yoshi realizes that he is dreaming) Mario: Black Yoshi, wake up! Black Yoshi: HUH? WHAT? THOMAS, GO AWAY! Mario: You must have been having a bad dream, don't worry, it was just a dream, go back to sleep. Black Yoshi: Okay. (The End) Trivia * This was heavily inspired by the BigEngines87 Short, BE87 Short: Scared Coalless * This episode could have took place on Halloween, however since it was Black Yoshi's dream, it is unknown, meaning the story of Thomas was really faked. Category:Stories by ThomasandFriends7 Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes